


Want to switch places, young chap?

by Iamacarrot



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Braxton appeared out of nowhere, But I decided to just for the case of a few chapters in this, Chracters from the show, Edd and Tom are jerks, He's NOT NARCISSISTIC, He's caring, He's clean, He's one of my Personas, I have a gay Persona, Identical people time, Isn't that neat?, M/M, Matt cuts out of sadness, Matt gets triggered at one point, Multi, Not the people irl, Post 'The End', Prince Matthew gets to learn about pleasure for the first time, Prince Matthew is basically a well behaved version of Matt, Prince Matthew is in the present in this one, That one scenario where a royal family member looks EXACTLY like a common person, That scenario where the commoner takes the royal family member's role, They prefer Prince Matthew over Matt, This wasn't originally going to have ships, Where the royal family member wants to get away from being spoiled, With a twist!, You knoooow, mentions of self harm, oooooh, yay?, you know, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Prince Matthew was always spoiled as a child. He was happy with life, but not with being coddled 24/7. He liked having responsibilities, he liked working for rewards, he liked going places without having people bow down to him just because they're forced to. He just wanted a break from his Royal life, if not for a little bit. He needed someone who looked just like him. Someone who would willingly take on the responsibility of being a prince..."MATT! Cut it out! You're gonna fall in the river!""Never! My beauty is too amazing not to be shared with everyone and everything! Why, I might as well be a Prince!"Jackpot.





	1. The switch

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK, this just popped into my mind.

Tom, Edd and Matt all looked at Edd's TV in boredom, nothing interesting having happened for a while since the incident with Tord. "I wish we had something to do." Edd sighed. "We could go to a nearby restaurant. Try to get some decent food." Tom suggested. Edd and Tom looked at Matt, who shrugged. "As long as they have seats near a mirror, it's fine by me~" Matt hummed. "Aaaaand, there he goes." Tom sighed. "Alright then, I guess I'll set up a reservation for somewhere." Edd announced, stopping when there was sudden knock at the door. "Matt, you wanna get that?" Tom asked. Matt glared at Tom, watching as the eyeless man put his hands up and got up, walking to the door and opening it.

Upon its opening, Tom's jaw dropped, and he began looking from the stranger at the door, to Matt, over and over.

"Well, who is it?" Edd asked, a brow raised in interest. "It's... he's..." Tom stuttered, blushing at the soft giggle the stranger emitted. "Yes, I'd be surprised as well. I understand how odd it is to have royalty show up at your door uninvited. My greatest apologies for doing so."

"Royalty?" Matt and Edd chirped, both gasping as Tom led none other than Prince Matthew in. "Your Majesty!" Edd gasped, bowing. Matt just stood, gaping, yelping when Edd pulled him onto the floor. _"Ow!"_ Matt shouted. "Show the Prince some respect!" Edd huffed. "Oh, no need to be so formal, my dear! I just needed to talk about an important matter, but, not as Prince to Commoner. Just simply as men talking during a normal day." the Prince hummed. "Oh, your Majesty, with all due respect, your status above us makes it... somewhat impossible to speak to you without some intimidation." Edd whimpered.

Prince Matthew smiled, wrapping an arm around Edd's shoulders. "I understand, young Edd. I will not scold you for referring to me as such a formal man." Prince Matthew assured. "You... know my name?" Edd asked, shrinking slightly. "Of course! I'm a Prince! It's my job to know everyone in my future kingdom!" Prince Matthew chirped. "For a Prince, he sure is touchy with his subjects..." Tom muttered. "Tom!" Edd scolded. "It's quite alright! I understand. I apologize for getting too close for comfort with your betrothed." Prince Matthew apologized, letting go of Edd. "Betrothed? Oh, no! We're not, he just-" "What the heck is betrothed?" Matt asked.

"You know, betrothed, intended, affianced!" Prince Matthew chimed excitedly. Matt blushed, looking away to the side. "He's not the sharpest tool in the shed." Tom advised. "I see. Well, it means, that, once they are of age, those who are betrothed will be married. It's like an... arranged bonding. Usually between close friends, or, members of two rivalling kingdoms to keep the peace between them." Prince Matthew explained.

"Yes, which we are not." Tom stated, shrinking at the sharp glare that Edd sent him.

"So, your Majesty, what brings you HERE of all places?" Edd asked. "Well, I've actually come for Matt." Prince Matthew replied, earning a loud "What?!" from Tom and Edd. "Yes, you see, Matt looks identical to me. So, I came to make him an offer. Matthew, I formally request a switch between you and I in the royal kingdom." Prince Matthew stated. Tom gagged, and Edd stood in shock. "I know, it sounds insane, but, I am getting tired of the constant coddling I've received from age 1." Prince Matthew sighed.

"Are you crazy?! Who WOULDN'T want to be treated like royalty?! Most men would _kill_ to have their every command followed!" Matt shouted in disbelief. Prince Matthew smiled. "That's the perfect attitude! You would fit in just right...! Except for... a few features..." Prince Matthew hummed, rubbing his chin. "You need to wear different clothes. As do I. Oh! I know! We should switch clothes!" Prince Matthew announced. "How do you know your clothes will fit Matt?" Tom asked.

"I keep a constant up-to-date profile on everyone. According to Matt's doctor report, his body figure and weight matches mine exactly. He just hides it under his clothes." Prince Matthew stated. Matt blushed, hugging himself self consciously.

"No need to be ashamed, young chap! It's great to have a heavy view on looks!" Prince Matthew assured. "So, you're  _really_ gonna switch places?" Edd asked. Prince Matthew and Matt nodded. "Because plans like this _always_ work." Tom commented. The others ignored Tom's remark, Matt leading his identical royal counterpart to Edd's bathroom.

Within two minutes, the doppelgangers returned, Matt looking exactly like the Prince, and the Prince looking exactly like Matt.

"That's so cool!" Edd shouted. Tom pulled a slight smirk in response to the situation, finding it quite funny.

"So, what now?" Matt asked. "I have a specially assigned driver who is informed on my plan. Once you go downstairs, say the word "Switch", and he'll allow you entry." Prince Matthew explained. Matt nodded, saying goodbye to his friends and walking downstairs, doing as told and stepping into the fancy limo that was assigned to him.

Upstairs, Prince Matthew turned to Tom and Edd eagerly. "So tell me! What do you three normally do for fun? I'd love to go on a crazy adventure!" Prince Matthew shouted. "Oh! Well, your Majesty-" "No need to be so formal, Edd. Just call me Matthew." Matthew instructed. "Okay... Matthew... we were actually about to reserve a spot in a restaurant. Just to get out of this place for a while." Edd explained. "Exciting! Where did you plan on going?" Matthew asked.

"Well, just somewhere with decent food." Tom replied. "Oh! I know! We could-" "No offense, Matthew, but, I don't think I'm in the mood for fancy, overpriced food that's too small to even count as food." Tom sighed. Matthew stopped talking at that statement, rubbing his arm sheepishly. "Oh, he didn't mean it like that, Matthew. It's just, we're so used to talking to Matt like that for his stupid ideas." Edd sighed. "Well that's not nice. He's your friend, you shouldn't talk so negatively about him." Matthew stated.

Edd and Tom shrugged. "It's not like it affects him. He's probably living it up at your palace right now anyways." Tom chuckled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tom's prediction, lo and behold, was correct, as Matt was happily lounging in a hot tub, two attractive men leaning against his sides as he was fed various fruits and wines. "This, is how a man should live~" Matt sighed, giggling slightly as the man to the left of him began nipping at his neck, the other kissing at his chest.

"More wine, sir?" Matt's new butler, whose name was Arthur asked. "No thank you, good chap. I do indubitably believe that I've had quite enough. I wouldn't want to get too overwhelmed with alcohol would I?" Matt replied, grunting at the sudden bite from the man kissing his chest. "Young Caleb, please, do not advance so quickly. This isn't how you would treat Prince Matthew." Arthur reminded.

The so called Caleb pouted, easing up his actions and returning to his previous kissing. "Then again, Prince Matthew has never been exposed to such... intimacies. He was always overwhelmed with work. The poor soul never had enough time to himself to enjoy his body." Arthur sighed.

Matt pursed his lips, feeling sorry for the Prince. It must be awful, having never learned about the things that made him go wild with pleasure.

"However, I'm sure that he will have many triggers in the outside world. I just hope that your friends will be able to handle him." Arthur hummed. "Well, they're pretty cool with whatever. They like to experiment, and Edd has a thing for royalty anyways. I'm sure they'll be fine." Matt assured, though, something made him feel weird. A little something telling him that he should be upset that Tom and Edd were now able to have fun with someone that looked exactly like him. It wasn't like they were trying to replace him, so he ignored the feeling.

This was going to be a fun experience, so he decided to take advantage of it...

"Caleb, please stop biting me."


	2. What is this feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not having any type of intimate touch or interaction for your whole life does things to a man.
> 
> Prince Matthew is no exception. Edd learns this the awkward way, and gets pulled into a mess he never asked for. Tom joins in too, and they leave the Prince in awe of what he had been missing out on for so many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it escalated quickly. Don't judge me.

"I can't believe that I get to go somewhere normal for once!" Matthew shouted excitedly as he, Edd, and Tom made their way to a nearby Seafood restaurant. "You're saying you've never been to a regular seafood restaurant?" Edd asked. Matthew shook his head, gasping as he caught sight of the restaurant. "Whoa... It's so big..." Matthew gasped. "That's what he said~" Tom whispered, laughing as Edd hit his shoulder playfully. "That IS what I said!" Matthew giggled, obviously unaware of what Tom was implying. "Oh man, is his life really THAT uneventful?" Tom asked Edd, almost silently. "What are we talking about? I'd like to know please." Matthew hummed.

"Nothing, Tom was just... being silly." Edd replied, placing a hand on Tom's and interlocking their fingers.

Matthew found great interest in this gesture, interlocking his own hands and finding no appeal. "What are you doing with your hands? Is that a formal greeting between Commoners?" Matthew asked. "No. It's actually a gesture of love. Usually between two or more lovers." Edd explained. Matthew frowned. These words were new to him.

Gestures of love?

Lovers?

"What does any of that mean?" Matthew asked. Edd and Tom looked at each other in shock. "You genuinely have no idea what love is?" Edd asked. "Isn't that like betrothal?" Matthew asked. "No, actually. Usually, betrothed people are forced into marriage. That isn't love. Love is... that special bond you feel with others. A bond that can't be unbroken when it's true..." Edd explained.

Matthew hummed. He'd never heard of love that way. He'd never heard of love in any way, actually. "What do people in love do?" Matthew asked. "Well, usually, they hug, hold hands, kiss, cuddle-" "Fuck~" Tom chuckled, snickering when Edd shouted at him, trying not to swerve on the road.

"Fuck? What is that?" Matthew asked. "Well, first of all, that's not the proper term. The PROPER TERM, is to have sex, or make love." Edd replied. "Is it like kissing?" Matthew asked.

"Well, no."

"Is it like hugging?"

"Umm, somewhat."

"Well, how does it happen? What do you do?" Matthew asked.

Tom and Edd both cringed, neither wanting to explain, but both knowing they had to.

"To sum things up, when it comes to a relationship like mine and Edd's, I... well... I insert my... ehh... Edd, can you explain please?" Tom asked. "I think it would be easier if we just showed him." Edd sighed. "When we get home, at least." Tom groaned. Edd nodded. Matthew raised a brow, still so confused, yet excited at the thought of learning something about the commoners when he returned home from his eating adventures.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The trio returned home about an hour later, all happy after a funny mishap with the waiters left them (and many other customers) in laughing fits.

"Sooo, will you guys teach me about this... "sex" now?" Matthew asked. Tom and Edd paused. He really still remembered that?

Well, they might as well go through with it. "Alright, come on." Tom instructed, leading Matthew to Edd's couch and setting him down, waiting for Edd to put a disk in the DVD player and sit down. Tom then sat on top of Edd's lap, knowing exactly what Edd had placed in the DVD player, and knowing that things would get steamy soon.

Matthew hummed, focus on the TV, something that was new to him as well, and waiting for a picture to show up. Out of his peripherals, Matthew noticed Tom shifting, and Edd beginning to grunt in response. Eventually, on the TV screen, appeared two men... NAKED.

Matthew gasped, a heavy blush appearing on his face as he watched the men kiss and bite at each other. The man on the bottom moaned as his dominator assaulted his neck, leaving a dark purple hickey. Matthew whimpered, wanting to look away, but unable to, especially when he noticed something odd. Both men's... areas... were standing straight for some reason. Matthew had never seen that before. Perhaps they had a disease?

Matthew opened his mouth, preparing to ask what was happening, and squealing when he turned his head, seeing Tom and Edd stark naked. How the two managed to undress so stealthily was beyond Matthew, but what really caught his interest, was the sight of Tom sitting on Edd's lap, bouncing up and down and moaning like his life depended on it. Tom's area stood straight too. "What... what are you two doing?" Matthew asked, though his question was ignored.

Matthew frowned, humming in confusion when he felt an odd sensation in between his legs.

Looking down, Matthew was surprised to find that his area was standing at attention as well. "Am I catching a disease too?" Matthew thought aloud, unzipping his pants and squeaking with surprise as his area sprung out of his underwear, a clear liquid leaking from its tip.

With great interest, Matthew touched his member, gasping at the intense pleasure that was sent through his body. "I take it this is your first time playing?" Edd asked. Matthew looked over to Tom and Edd, who had stopped their previous activities to watch Matthew investigate himself. "Why is this happening?" Matthew asked. Neither Tom nor Edd said anything, simply staying silent, even as Tom pulled himself off of Edd, Edd's member sliding out of him.

"You were... inside of him???" Matthew asked, slight fear in his voice. "Yeah, that's how it works. Most of the time." Tom replied. "Would you like some help?" Edd asked, scooting closer to Matthew, ready to help Matthew in any way possible. "Are you going to be inside of me, too?" Matthew asked, timidly. "Only if you want me to be." Edd hummed. Matthew whimpered, obviously unsure of what to do. "Here, like this." Edd cooed, grabbing Matthew's member gently.

Matthew moaned loudly, bucking upwards into Edd's hand. "It. Feels. So. GOOD!" Matthew sobbed, unable to control himself as he grabbed Edd's hand and forced Edd's grip to tighten.

This made Matthew scream louder, his bucking increasing in speed. "He's so beautiful like this~" Tom sighed, hugging Edd from behind. "Yeah..." Edd agreed. "Okay, okay! Calm down there buddy." Tom chuckled, removing every hand on Matthew's member, which twitched at the sudden neglect. "What?! No! Please! He has the magic touch! He makes me feel amazing!" Matthew whined. "Oh, you think THAT was amazing?" Tom asked slyly, sitting Matthew on the couch properly. Tom got onto his knees, pulling Matthew's trousers and undergarments off, and began kissing at Matthew's thighs, grunting only slightly as Matthew gripped his hair in response. 'So, he's a rough lover. Huh.' Tom thought, taking no time to run his tongue along the underside of Matthew's member before taking it into his mouth.

Matthew screamed silently, almost passing out as an all new sensation was introduced to him. "More! More!!! More!!!! OH GODS MORE!!!!!!!!!!" Matthew wailed, sobbing when Tom suddenly stopped. "Why must you taunt me so?" Matthew sobbed. Tom smiled, instructing Matthew to get on his hands and knees, and promising that the pleasure would get much better.

At those words, Matthew did as told, looking at Tom desperately. Tom smiled, scooting towards Matthew and shoving his member in Matthew's face. "Suck." Tom instructed. Matthew obeyed, confused as to how this was supposed to make him feel good in his area, but taking orders with the known promise that it would.

Tom made a satisfied growling noise, smirking as Edd snuck up behind Matthew, gripping the Prince's sides and startling said man. "Is he going inside of me now?" Matthew whimpered, his mouth full. "Yes. Don't worry, it only hurts for a second, and then, you'll be having so much fun, you won't know what pain is~" Tom assured, mentally whispering 'until the morning' to himself.

Matthew nodded, gasping around Tom's member as Edd slid in slowly, staying still for a second before starting a slow pace. Matthew moaned, his arms about to give out on him.

Meanwhile, Edd and Tom were making out with each other above Matthew, both using Matthew's back as a steady surface to lean on. "Come on, pick up the speed, show him no mercy~" Tom purred. "Tom, it's his first time, I don't want him to get hurt." Edd sighed. "Aww, but look at the poor guy. He's acting like he's in enough pain as is. Just give him what he wants~" Tom replied, false pity in his voice.

"How, exactly, do you expect me to know what he wants?" Edd asked. "You know. He wants more... he craves to be destroyed... he wants it faster~" Tom chuckled, smile growing as Edd picked up his pace slightly. "Faster~" Tom teased, sensing Matthew's pleasure increase, as his performance on Tom was getting better.

"Faster." Tom huffed, his voice commanding now, as he knew that he also needed more to sustain him. Edd picked up his speed much more this time, leaning in on Matthew a bit more to get in farther. Matthew sighed in thanks, sucking at Tom's member harder. Tom shuddered, uttering a stern "Faster!" at Edd, drooling slightly as Edd increased his speed by MUCH more. Matthew growled, bucking back and sucking harder at Tom, if that was even possible.

"God, yes! Right there! Keep that pace!" Tom growled, bucking into Matthew's mouth and pretty much fucking his throat.

The three gasped and groaned for almost three hours that night, their finishes all being triggered by Matthew's, who might as well have released his intestines by how much cum he had produced.

"That... was... spectacular..." Matthew panted as he lie next to Tom and Edd in Edd's bed that night. Tom and Edd agreed, praising Matthew for his performance. Matthew blushed, thanking the two for their compliments. Never before had he experienced something like this.

Matthew wanted this. He needed this. He wanted to keep this forever. Screw his royal title! He just wanted to stay right here, with Tom and Edd! Matt could stay right where he was, because Matthew wasn't leaving!

...

Ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I describe Matthew's dick as his 'area' as a reference to him not knowing what to call it.
> 
> Don't worry, I know what a dick is, guys. ~_~  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I had to edit this, because I'd suddenly realized that I never mentioned Matthew getting undressed. XD


	3. You're not imperfect; But YOU are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! A plot change in the middle of writing!
> 
> You try to capture it with your Disappointment Ball: It's super effective! :'D

Edd yawned as he moved to stretch, ready to get up and start the day off right! With some bacon and cola! However, when he moved, he heard a low grunt and felt an odd shift inside of him. With confusion, he tried to move again, stopping when he remembered last night's events. There's no way that Matthew could still be... could he?

"Matthew?" Edd asked. "Yes, love?" Matthew replied. "What are you doing?" Edd asked. "Why, making morning love, of course! You looked so peaceful when you slept, so I decided to be slow, but now that you're awake," Matthew hummed, flipping Edd onto his hands and knees and picking up the pace. Edd gasped, surprised by how much energy Matthew had, and so early in the morning! Edd had known that Matthew had been touch deprived, but not to THIS extent.

"Ma-tthew!" Edd whimpered, gasping as he realized that he'd been hard the whole time. "You looked so lonely! I had to do something!" Matthew explained, slowing his pace once again and, instead, rocking back and forth. Tom was the last to wake up, yawning and humming in surprise as he saw Edd and Matthew. "Jeez, if you wanted to have sex, you could have just cut a hole in a pillow or the couch or something. You can't just fuck my boyfriend whenever you want, pal." Tom groaned.

Matthew pouted, pulling out of Edd and plopping onto the bed, crossing his arms childishly.

"Uh-oh. I forget, he's spoiled." Tom chuckled. "Are lovers always this mean?" Matthew whined, pushing himself up on his elbows and looking at Edd sadly, who had stood up and wrapped a towel around himself, preparing to wash up and get rid of his current 'problem' in the shower. "Well, Tom usually is. I'm just... here." Edd hummed. "Don't say that! You're worth everything to me! You're not "just there"!" Tom shouted. Edd smiled, Tom always got defensive when Edd belittled himself. It was beyond sweet. Especially for Tom.

Matthew pouted once more, throwing the covers over his head and whimpering. "Hey, you're not crying, are you?" Tom asked, his voice gentle. "NO! I'm just allergic to meanies!" Matthew whined. Tom smirked, pulling the covers off of Matthew and pulling him close. "Well, can this meanie show you something fun?" Tom asked. Matthew's tears stopped right then as he moved to pin Tom down, frowning when Tom avoided his advances.

"Whoa, boy! Calm down. I MEAN, do you want me to show you some tricks? Things that you can do when no one's in the mood, to specify." Tom asked. Matthew mulled over the question, smiling and nodding quickly.

Tom chuckled, climbing out of bed, finding a pair of scissors, and grabbing a full body pillow (something that was left over from a former roommate. He'd taken everything but that, because Tom had hidden it just to be a jerk). Matthew watched in confusion as he watched Tom place the pillow next to him, finding the area that matched up with Matthew's member, and cutting a hole right below that area.

"What are you doing?" Matthew asked. "You'll see." Tom simply replied.

When he finished, Tom set the scissors somewhere safe, and handed the pillow to Matthew. "Try it out." Tom hummed. Matthew was confused. What did Tom want him to do? Why did he cut a hole in the pillow? What was the purpose of this?

Upon seeing Matthew's confused look, Tom chuckled. "It's basically a sex pillow. You can use it whenever you feel like you need to satisfy yourself, and no one wants to help you." Tom explained. Matthew perked up, he liked the way that sounded. He could use the pillow, and it wouldn't protest against his advances!

"Thank you! How can I repay you, Thomas?" Matthew asked giddily. "Okay, first of all, it's Tom, you don't need to be so formal, and secondly, you don't need to repay me." Tom assured. Matthew smiled widely, shifting and moving to investigate how the pillow worked. Did he just stick himself in there and move? Was there a way he had to hold it? Were there rules?

"Oh! All of this is too confusing! I don't wanna do this anymore!" Matthew complained.

Tom smiled fondly, scooting closer to Matthew and placing a hand on his cheek. "It's fine. You'll get the hang of it. Just try." Tom hummed.

Matthew nodded, pulling the pillow up to himself and lining himself up with the hole. In all honesty, Matthew felt weird, pushing into a pillow. It was way different from pushing into a human. More... itchy.

It took a couple tries, and a few minutes of mistakes and crying out of frustration, but, eventually, Matthew got the hang of it, happily panting as he thrust into the pillow at a steady pace. Tom sighed in relief, standing and moving through his morning routine, chuckling as Edd walked past him on his way to the bathroom, stopping and watching Matthew for a few seconds before shrugging and making his way to the kitchen.

Tom met up with Edd in the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen table and smiling as Edd placed a kiss on his forehead, handing Tom a plate of bacon and eggs, and a bottle of Smirnoff. "You know me so well." Tom sighed. Edd chuckled, smile dropping as he tried to listen for any shift in sound from his room. "He's fine. I'm sure he'll be done soon." Tom reassured. "Yeah, but, he seemed so desperate to-" "TOM! EDD! THE PILLOW BROKE!" Matthew wailed. Tom raised a brow, standing up and walking to Edd's room.

Edd followed, frowning in sympathy as he saw Matthew, crying as he held the torn pillow up to him.

"I was too rough, and I broke it! I'm sorry..." Matthew whimpered. "Hey, hey. It's okay. There's no need to apologize." Tom cooed. "Why are you so upset?" Edd asked softly. "I don't want to upset you guys... I've been taught my whole life to be perfect! How can I be perfect if I can't even control myself around anything anymore?" Matthew sniffled. Tom and Edd looked at each other, unsure of how to answer the question. "My mother would be so ashamed of me if she'd found out about this. If she found out that I was acting like some heated animal! A Prince does not give in to his pleasurable desires! I'm so stupid! I'm imperfect! Imperfect!!! IMPERFECT!!!!" Matthew wailed, leaning into Edd's side as he sat down on the bed next to him.

"Hey! Look at me!" Edd commanded, gripping Matthew's hands.

Matthew whimpered, shaking as Edd scooted closer to him, making space for Tom to sit down as well. "You're not imperfect at all. Whatever sick rules they taught you in that evil place of a home besides basic manners, doesn't apply here. It's okay. You DESERVE to be as experimental, rowdy, and hyper as you want. You've done something AMAZING, something most men would die, just from hearing about! You managed to hide your desires for your whole life! So long, that you've forgotten what your desires were! It's so immoral to make someone do that... it's unhealthy... it's a miracle you made it out of there as put together as you did... you deserve everything that you've received here so far." Edd explained.

Matthew smiled sadly, throwing himself onto Edd and sobbing, whimpering as Tom ran a hand through his now unkempt, red hair.

It felt amazing to have someone, let alone two people, care about his wellbeing. It was refreshing, reassuring, it made him feel safe. 'You're not imperfect at all...'

Edd's words rang through Matthew's mind. He could never go back to his palace life after this... if he did, he knew for a fact, that he would have no other choice, than to make himself die...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt held a heavy breath as the King and Queen scolded him for showing any type of sexual desire in any state, let alone with MEN.

"Have you learned NOTHING, Matthew?! I would have thought that all of the strikes you'd received from your schooling, would have set you straight!" the King growled. Matt said nothing, looking down at his shoes as he shifted, trying to hide his slowly growing erection.

Apparently, Matthew had somehow FORGOTTEN to mention, that it was pretty much ILLEGAL to show any type of sexual preference in the palace, until he was of betrothal age. "Speak to me when I talk to you, boy!" the King shouted. Matt shrunk, unable to say anything. He wasn't used to being confronted by such power. Even Tom's monster form didn't stand a chance against his stubborn, somewhat more powerful Vampire form!

Although, he couldn't use his Vampire form now, could he? It would give him away, which would give Matthew away as well. But... would that REALLY be so bad?

"MATTHEW!" the Queen growled. "Do not shrink in your father's presence! Stand with your back straight! Chin up! Speak when spoken to! I've NEVER seen this side of you! What has happened to make you so imperfect?!" the Queen roared.

Matt paused.

Imperfect?

No! 

He was NEVER imperfect! He COULDN'T be! What was considered perfect here?! Should he ask? Would that make him seem MORE imperfect?

"I... I'm sorry..." Matt muttered, grunting at the harsh slap he'd received from the Queen. "Do NOT mutter! Look into the eyes of who you speak to! A Prince does NOT let his emotions get the best of him! He does NOT cry!" the King roared, kicking Matt to emphasize every shout.

Matt was bruised and bloody, his body unused to being in so much pain. No one helped him... no one even LOOKED at him... he was considered not worth looking at. Not worth being loved. He wasn't used to this. He didn't want this. He didn't feel that anyone should need this...

But he knew that he DESERVED IT.

All of the words he'd said to belittle others, all of the things he'd done to other people, just to seem more important. These were the things he was being punished for.

He didn't want this.

But he deserved it.

He didn't ask for it.

But he deserved it.

He never expected this...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
B  
U  
T

H  
E

D  
E  
S  
E  
R  
V  
E  
D

I  
T


	4. A new friend, and a new lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Edd decide to teach Matthew about what it is to truly relax, and end up getting him a free boyfriend, who learns a lot about Matthew in one passionate night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt doesn't actually get a part in this chapter.
> 
> Also, Braxton's character description: A tan skinned, Sky Blue eyed, Six foot Seven male. He has dyed red hair, which is cut into a standard short style.

"Ugh, I could TOTALLY use a spa day right now." Edd sighed as he sat on his couch, Tom on one side of him, and Matthew on the other. "Agreed." Tom chuckled, wrapping an arm around Edd. Matthew said nothing, sitting straight and properly. "Are you alright?" Tom asked Matthew. "Well, yes? Why wouldn't I be?" Matthew replied. "You don't have to sit like that on a couch. It's made for relaxation." Edd explained. "Oh, well, Mother always said that Royalty isn't supposed to be- Oh no! I did it again! Stupid! Stupid!" Matthew growled. "Hey, hey! You're okay! Don't beat yourself up over this!" Tom sighed. "But, I keep messing up. Why aren't you beating me?" Matthew inquired.

"Beat you? Honey, beating is for the bedroom, NOT for someone who makes a little mistake. You're only human." Tom explained. Matthew sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Well, I guess this means that we all need a day to relax." Edd chuckled. "How are we supposed to do that? What if I mess that up?" Matthew whined. Tom frowned, standing up and moving over to Matthew, gripping the Prince's hands. "Don't worry about messing anything up. We won't judge." Tom assured.

"I still don't think I should. You guys should, though. You deserve to enjoy yourselves." Matthew sighed. "So do you." Edd replied. "No I don't! I can't-" "Stop saying you can't!" Tom and Edd scolded in unison. "I'm sorry!" Matthew sobbed. Tom pulled Matthew into a hug, Edd joining in. "This... feels nice." Matthew whimpered. Edd nuzzled into Matthew's neck, breathing steadily. Matthew giggled, blushing lightly and trying to contain a few words he wanted to whimper out. He'd REALLY have to learn how to control that.

"Wow, okay, maybe we should go to a club, instead." Tom teased. Edd huffed, glaring at Tom. "A club? Why would we go to an object used to beat subjects?" Matthew asked. Edd and Tom snickered at the question. "What? What did I say?" Matthew asked. "Oh, nothing too important." Edd giggled. "Well then, to the club it is." Tom hummed, kissing Matthew's forehead. "I'm very confused." Matthew huffed, his slight anger and confusion disappearing as Tom and Edd smothered him with intimate kisses.

The trio spent a couple hours humping each other that day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matthew looked around with intrigue and fear as he walked out of Edd's car, dressed in what one in the palace would call "Skimpy Wear". It wasn't really, though. Just a pair of ripped jeans and a white shirt that said "Gay For Me".

It was honestly quite cute, in Matthew's opinion.

"Where are we?" Matthew asked. "One of the best male strip clubs this side of... anywhere, really." Tom replied. "Don't listen to him. He just says that because he gets to have an excuse to get drunk, and then strip for me in the car." Edd chuckled. "Only because you let me." Tom purred. "So... what does this have to do with relaxing?" Matthew asked. "Remember how good you felt when I sucked you off?" Tom asked.

"Oh, yes! You did a marvelous job!" Matthew moaned, feeling himself get hard already. "Well, here, you can have as many men do that, and more, for as long as you want~" Tom replied. "But... I don't want other men to do that to me... I want you two." Matthew whined. "Matthew, we can't always satisfy your needs. We need some time to ourselves, too. Maybe you'll be able to find someone with as much energy as you." Edd explained. Matthew pouted, nodding as he rubbed his arm. "Well then, let's go!" Tom shouted, gripping Edd's hand and leading him into the building. Matthew didn't follow, though. He didn't want to intrude on anyone else's day.

Making his way back to the car, Matthew sat on the ground, lip quivering as it started to rain. "Oh... I want my Mum..." Matthew whimpered.

Meanwhile, inside, Tom and Edd laughed, sitting at the bar and realizing that Matthew wasn't with them. "Huh, maybe he decided to look, after all." Edd hummed. Both shrugged, requesting drinks and smirking as they decided to have a drinking contest. "Whoever loses has to bottom?" Edd suggested. "Oh, it's on." Tom chuckled.

Outside, Matthew sat, silently, sighing as he held his legs close to him, his head on his knees. "Hey, what's a pretty little number like you doing out here in this weather?" a voice asked. Matthew looked up, sniffling as he saw an attractive male standing over him, an umbrella in hand.

Matthew shrugged, accepting the hand that reached down to pull him up. "Thank you." Matthew sighed. The male smiled warmly, nodding. "So, what's your name?" the male asked. "Matthew." Matthew replied. "Matthew. That's a beautiful name. Mine is Braxton."

"Braxton..." Matthew repeated, the name rolling off of his tongue smoothly. Braxton nodded. "Well, my greatest thanks for the concern, Braxton. I should probably go inside, though. My friends are in there." Matthew sighed, frowning. "Whoa, hey. What's wrong?" Braxton asked. He was very inquisitive, huh? "Nothing. It's just... my friends want me to find someone to spend my time with, other than them. I don't know how I'll do that, though. I'm not that great at stuff like... that." Matthew explained. "I don't get why you say that. Your looks alone could make any man breathless. I know that's what they did to me." Braxton complimented. "Oh, are looks all you're after?" Matthew teased.

"Of course not. I could tell that you were a sensitive soul from the moment I saw you. I just felt the need to say something." Braxton replied. Matthew looked at Braxton in awe, heart beating in his chest. So this was love, huh? "I get it if that sounds weird, but, it just felt right. For me to come over to you, help you, to-" "Protect me?" Matthew finished. "...Yeah..." Braxton replied quietly. Matthew smiled bashfully, blushing. Braxton smiled back, pushing a strand of hair behind Matthew's ear. "Your hair is beautiful." Braxton cooed.

"Oh, it's not that great. It's a complete mess, I never know what to do with it." Matthew sighed, deciding to finally wring his hair out. "Well, a mess or no, I still think it makes you wonderful. A man who spends time on how he presents himself, is a man who deserves to be praised~" Braxton hummed, gently grabbing Matthew's chin. "Br-Braxton?" Matthew whimpered, unconsciously moving forward. "Yes, Matthew?" Braxton asked. "I... I-" "Shh, it's okay. Just kiss me, and I'll lead you from there." Braxton instructed. Matthew nodded, sighing as his lips met Braxton's.

The two kissed passionately, Matthew gasping and giggling as Braxton broke the kiss and picked him up. "Braxton! What are you doing?" Matthew asked, squealing as Braxton kissed his neck. "Braxton! That tickles!" Matthew giggled. Braxton smirked, walking towards the back of the club. "Where are we going?" Matthew asked, arms around Braxton's neck as a way to keep himself from falling. Even though he was being cradled.

"To my office." Braxton said smoothly. "Wait, you're a worker?" Matthew asked, heart preparing to drop. "Well, yes, and no." Braxton replied, opening the door and walking inside. "I'm here because my brother works here. I just like to watch from the sidelines. I don't enjoy the idea of having one night stands with drunk men who won't even remember my name." Braxton sighed. Welp, there went Matthew's heartbeat. This guy was good.

"So... this isn't a-" "Of course not! I laid my eyes on you, and I just knew." Braxton assured. Matthew blushed heavily, squeaking as Braxton kissed and nipped at his neck.

Once the two made it to Braxton's "Office" (which was really just a fancy bedroom with a bunch of mood setting objects), Braxton set Matthew on the bed, admiring his beauty. "Oh, Braxton, stop it... You're making me blush!" Matthew whined. "Good, that means that you feel the same..." Braxton whispered, climbing on top of Matthew and pinning him down. Matthew panted, taking no time to begin moaning softly as Braxton bucked their hips together. "Oh, yes... please~" Matthew sighed. Braxton smiled, moving to remove Matthew's shirt, before removing his own.

"You're so beautiful..." Matthew whispered. Braxton chuckled, removing his trousers and boxer shorts next, revealing his seven inch long, and (approximately) three inch wide member. Matthew moaned, imagining how amazing it would feel to have that inside of him, ramming into him at a speed unknown to man. Braxton then began working on Matthew's trousers, pulling them down and palming Matthew through his boxers. Matthew keened, back arching at the pressure.

"Having fun?" Braxton asked. "Yeah..." Matthew whimpered. Braxton nodded, removing the final piece of pesky clothing that separated him and Matthew from truly accepting each other. After fully undressing Matthew, Braxton reached underneath a pillow, grabbing a bottle of lube and spreading some on his fingers, rubbing them together before looking at Matthew. "You ready?" Braxton asked. Matthew nodded slowly, not really sure of what was happening, but ready to do whatever Braxton had planned.

Braxton then slid a finger into Matthew, almost coming at the high pitched moan that Matthew let out. Braxton then slid in another finger, scissoring Matthew and taking in the gasps and tiny moans of his name that he'd received. "One more, okay?" Braxton announced. Matthew nodded, biting his hand. Braxton stuck one more finger in, practically drooling as Matthew's walls closed around his fingers.

"You're going to feel amazing around my cock... I just know it..." Braxton sighed, moving his fingers a bit more before pulling them out, giggling at the needy whine of protest he'd received. "Don't worry, just wait a bit longer." Braxton instructed, pouring some more lube on his fingers and coating his dick, moaning softly as he did so. Matthew licked his lips, hips shimmying and gaining Braxton's attention. "Sorry." Braxton chuckled in embarrassment.

Braxton shifted, lining himself up with Matthew and slowly sliding in. Matthew groaned, wrapping his arms around Braxton's neck. "Argh... fuck me sideways... this feels so good..." Braxton whimpered. Once he slid in as far as he could (which was an impressive Five and a half inches), Braxton pulled out, but not fully, leaving enough inside of Matthew for the uke to notice the huge shift in size as Braxton pushed in harshly, fully burying himself in Matthew's ass. "OH GOD!" Matthew screamed. Braxton huffed, beginning a steady pace and almost becoming entranced by Matthew's moans and squeals of pleasure. "Faster, Braxton! Please! Faster!" Matthew pleaded, his moans becoming staccato as they matched up with each of Braxton's thrusts.

Braxton panted, groaning and growling before suddenly stopping. Matthew gasped, beginning to cry at the sudden halt. "Braxton, why would you do that?" Matthew sobbed. "Hey, don't cry. Don't cry. I promise that I did this for good reason." Braxton cooed, wiping a tear away from Matthew's eye. "Well I sure hope it involves you continuing." Matthew whined. "Oh, it involves continuation, but, not from me." Braxton chuckled. Matthew raised a brow, about to ask what Braxton meant, and yelping as Braxton switched their positions. "Tonight, I deem you Sheriff of my Wild West~" Braxton purred. "...That was awful." Matthew laughed. "Hey! I'm trying to keep things sexy!" Braxton retorted. "Well, the mood sure is gonna change when you continue to act like a four year old, making awful lines like that." Matthew replied, leaning down and resting on Braxton's chest.

Braxton rolled his eyes, gripping Matthew's hips and lifting them up, slamming them back down and moaning at the feeling. Matthew moaned as well, sitting up and losing his teasing nature. "That's right... ride me, baby..." Braxton ordered. "Like a horse?" Matthew asked, putting on a look that Braxton assumed was supposed to be innocent.

If it was, then Matthew was doing a fine ass job.

"Like a stallion, Bitch..." Braxton hissed, wondering how Matthew would react to dirty talk.

...

He reacted beautifully.

Matthew picked his hips up and slammed them down once more, moaning as he repeated this, loving the feeling of being filled with his lover's cock. "Matthew, you feel amazing... your walls close around me so wonderfully, your moans make me melt, the way you look as you take me... it's like looking at an angel~" Braxton moaned. Matthew whimpered, not feeling up to coming this way, and pulling all the way off of Braxton. Braxton gave Matthew a betrayed look, propping himself up on his elbows.

"MATTHEW! WHAT THE HELL?! I WAS SO, FUCKING CLOSE!" Braxton growled. Matthew flinched, pouting. "I'm sorry... I just wanted to play with those..." Matthew whimpered, pointing to a closet full of various sex toys. Braxton looked over, realization coming to him as he looked back at Matthew, who was sniffling. "Oh... baby, I'm sorry. Forgive me, I just got caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to scare you..." Braxton whispered, crawling over to and pulling Matthew into a hug. Matthew sniffled, leaning into the hug and watching as Braxton stood, letting Matthew go and opening the closet.

"Come on, baby. Come show me what you want to use." Braxton cooed. Matthew nodded, walking over to Braxton and leaning against him, looking down at each object with intrigue. "What's that?" Matthew asked, pointing down. "That's a vibrator. It goes inside of you, and it vibrates. Kinda self explanatory. Wanna try it out?" Braxton asked. Matthew shook his head.

Matthew continued to look, gasping and smiling as he picked up an item, which turned out to be a pair of handcuffs. "I want daddy to punish me..." Matthew whispered, bashfully looking away. Braxton smirked. No matter how frisky Matthew got, he never could use dirty talk without becoming embarrassed. He could take it like a champ, but using it seemed to scare him senseless. That's another thing that made Braxton fall even more for the freckled man. "Well, daddy's ready to punish you, either way~ You left him so sad." Braxton sighed, a tone of sadness overtaking his voice. "I'm sorry, daddy..." Matthew whined.

"Mm... okay. I forgive you." Braxton hummed. Matthew giggled, squeaking as Braxton cuffed him, leading him to the bed and leaning him over it. "Daddy's baby needs to learn a lesson~" Braxton hummed, rubbing a hand over one of Matthew's thighs before slapping it, enjoying the squeal of surprise he'd received. "Daddy! That hurt!" Matthew whined, yelping as he earned another smack. "Daddy!" Matthew shouted, obviously not enjoying this form of play.

Braxton, though, didn't take that hint, smacking Matthew once more. "BRAXTON! STOP!" Matthew shouted, shaking as Braxton did so. "I'm sorry. It's just... my father... he used to beat me, if I did something wrong. I thought I could handle this, but... I can't..." Matthew confessed. Braxton frowned, Matthew seemed to have a dark past. No wonder he was so sensitive. "Hey, it's okay." Braxton reassured. "No it's not! I can't even handle this! How am I supposed to satisfy your needs if I-" "Matthew, you're all I need. I don't need some kinky actions to get me off, though it would be pretty hot, I would rather just have you happy." Braxton hummed.

Matthew sniffled, allowing Braxton to undo his handcuffs. "I just wanted to live the rest of my life without the fear of making others worry about me. It's not fair to you to have to satisfy my every need without you doing what you want." Matthew sighed, hugging his knees. "It doesn't matter if it's fair. If you're happy, I'm happy." Braxton explained. Matthew looked away in shame.

Braxton sighed, pulling Matthew close and lifting Matthew's hips. "Here, if I show you how much you mean to me, will you stop doubting yourself?" Braxton asked. "Probably not." Matthew admitted. Braxton sent a playful look to Matthew, lining Matthew up with him and letting Matthew lower himself. Matthew moaned, sitting still once he got down completely. "Don't move, just focus on the feeling for now." Braxton instructed. Matthew nodded.

"Now, close your eyes, and explain to me what you feel." Braxton whispered. Matthew closed his eyes. "I feel... full... I feel your wonderful, thick cock inside of me. I feel you holding my hips so gently, so carefully." Matthew whimpered. Braxton smiled, grabbing one of Matthew's hands and placing it over his heart. "Now, what do you feel?" Braxton asked. "Your heart." Matthew replied softly. Braxton then placed Matthew's hand over his own heart. "My heart." Matthew chimed, opening his eyes. Braxton chuckled, kissing Matthew's hand. "I won't think anything less of you just because you have a rough past. As long as you trust me enough to tell me about it, I'll help you and love you no matter what." Braxton whispered, placing a hand on Matthew's cheek.

Matthew whimpered, smiling as he sobbed. "Shh... it's fine. Now, how about we finish this up, so we can rest this off, yeah?" Braxton suggested. Matthew sniffled, nodding.

The next two hours between the two were filled with reassurance, intense passion, professions of love, and any other emotion that could be spewed out in one night of passionate Love Making.

Once it ended, Matthew and Braxton lay next to each other, facing each other and huddled close together.

"Braxton?" Matthew asked. "Yes?" Braxton hummed. "Can I tell you something? Something that only my friends know? It's incredibly important, and, if I want to love you, I feel like I should tell you this." Matthew sighed. "You can tell me anything, Mattie." Braxton hummed. Matthew smiled sadly, sighing heavily as he pressed a kiss to Braxton's stubbly chin before whispering:

"I'm a Prince..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Edd muttered and whimpered as he paced back and forth, tears falling down his face as he thought of every type of thing that could have possibly happened to Matthew. "Someone could have taken advantage of him! They could have kidnapped him! He could be being held for ransom!" Edd sobbed. "Edd, Edd! Calm down, baby. It's okay. I'm sure he's fine." Tom reassured. Edd sniffled, preparing to say something, and freezing when someone knocked on the door.

Tom sneered, walking to the door and looking out the peephole, gasping before opening the door quickly. "MATTHEW?!" Tom shouted, gaining Edd's attention. "MATTHEW! We were so worried! Where were you?!" Edd asked, looking over Matthew and taking note of how... debauched... Matthew looked. "Oh, just having some fun." Matthew swooned. "What do you mean?" Edd asked. "Where do I start? I made the most MAGNIFICENT love last night! He was perfect! He fit inside of me so well, and the way he moved... oh, it was Heavenly~ But, the best part, was that he actually cared... He listened to me, and made sure I felt safe." Matthew sighed blissfully.

"Oh? Well, as long as you're safe, I guess it's safe to ask: Who is this oh-so-magnificent lover?" Tom chuckled. "Oh! He's-" "Hey babe! Are these the friends you were talking about?" Braxton asked as he popped his head into the room. "Yep! This is Tom, and that's Edd." Matthew announced, smiling widely as Braxton hummed, introducing himself. "Isn't he perfect?" Matthew asked, jumping into Braxton's arms. "Well, we wouldn't know. We just met him." Tom hummed, a surprised look crossing his face as Matthew and Braxton began making out, both moaning throughout the action.

"Well, at least he found someone with a matching Libido..." Tom muttered before snapping. "Hey! Come on, guys! You have some explaining to do. You had Edd worried sick, Matthew!" Tom huffed. Braxton chuckled, gently urging Matthew to back up. Matthew pouted, placing one more kiss to Braxton's lips before facing his friends. "Well, there's nothing much to explain. I stayed outside, Braxton found me and started being a flirt-" "Guilty as charged" "Cute. Anyways, after that, he took me inside, we made AMAZING love, and then we fell asleep. It was my idea to bring him home, though. I hope that's okay." Matthew explained.

"You're forgetting something, hon." Braxton chuckled. "Oh...? Oh! Right... I, uh, MAY or MAY NOT have told Braxton that... I was the Prince...?" Matthew chuckled nervously, flinching as he received a loud "WHAT?!?!?!" from Tom and Edd.

"No wonder he's with you! He just wants to backstab you and take your money!" Edd shouted. "No he doesn't! You weren't there, with us! You didn't see how he accepted me, even before I told him I was... a Prince!" Matthew protested, shouting his status MUCH quieter. "What? When did you tell him?" Tom asked. "He told me after we finished. He said that he wanted to keep things truthful between us, and that he understood if we didn't stay together because of his title. But, no matter what he is, as long as he stays him, I could care less..." Braxton explained, smiling as Matthew hugged him tightly.

"Please, you have to believe me when I say: I love Matthew for him." Braxton sighed. Edd looked at Braxton with skepticism before nodding slowly, whilst Tom smiled, knowing the difference between genuine truth, and subtle lie.

He'd learned about the differences from his time spent with that selfish Commie.

"We can trust him, Edd." Tom assured, placing a hand on Edd's shoulder. "He'll take good care of Matthew." Tom hummed, watching as Braxton kissed Matthew passionately.

"Yeah, they'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, for all the Doubting Debbie's, Braxton IS in fact, being genuine. I wouldn't do that to Matthew... 
> 
> So early in the fic, anyways. :3


	5. What was I thinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt reminisces about his decisions, and his friends make him regret those decisions deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Matt cuts himself, and gets abused by the King.

"I want you to sign these treaties until you can no longer feel your wrists!" the King shouted, slamming the door to Prince Matthew's room, leaving only a candle to light the dark room. Matt sighed, grabbing the pen he was given and beginning to sign the papers. A knock at the door made Matt jump, and he was thankful that he had put the pen down, so that he didn't mess up the signatures. "Good Evening, Sir." Arthur hummed. "Oh... Hey Arthur..." Matt muttered. Arthur noticed Matt's sadness, but said nothing on it, instead, handing Matt a note.

"It was sent by your friends, an update on how Prince Matthew is doing in your place." Arthur announced. Matt thanked Arthur, telling him to set the note on the bed. Arthur did so, leaving without so much as a goodbye.

It took Matt around Eight hours to finish the papers, and he almost wanted to tear the letter apart, but decided not to. Matt opened the letter, reading it mentally. 'Dear Matt, things have gone pretty okay, so far. Matthew has learned a few things about himself, and now, he has a boyfriend, Braxton.' 

Matt muttered, confusion striking him. Since when did a Prince need a boyfriend?

Matt continued on. 'Braxton is, actually, pretty cool. He makes Matthew happy, and, overall, he gets a 6/10 on the "Okay Scale" from me and Edd. We would give him a higher score, IF he wasn't always fulfilling Matthew's requests to be fucked every five hours. I swear, those two are like rabbits.' Matt stuck his tongue out in distaste.

Things didn't get any better, though, since Tom decided to be nice and explain what he meant by "Matthew and Braxton being like rabbits".

'Every time Matthew wants and/or needs his sexual desires to be sated, Braxton is always prepared to satisfy Matthew wherever they are. Whether it be in the bathroom, Edd's bedroom, MY bedroom, YOUR bedroom, they even had sex in the movie theater! How they managed to do so without getting us kicked out is a mystery in itself. The aisle walker shined his light over them TWICE! I'm assuming he was just super cool with it, though. Like, maybe so many people have done it before. Or, maybe he just enjoyed the idea of free porn. Anyways, you should see them when they're at it. It's pretty hot. Braxton goes at Matthew like a dog, he even bites down on Matthew's neck and everything! But, beyond that, Edd and I are faring alright. How are you doing? Enjoying the life of a Royal? You probably are, but, write back just so we can know, alright?'

Matt groaned, throwing himself back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Of course Prince Matthew was having such a good time. Royalty always got what they want. That Braxton guy probably didn't even know that Matthew was a Prince!

Matt sneered, reaching into his trousers and pulling out a piece of glass he picked up when he accidentally broke a glass table. Matt took in a breath, hissing as he drug the glass across his arm. "God... why am I so stupid? I should have seen this coming..." Matt whined, tears forming. Matt removed the glass, watching his blood fall before beginning to drink it, gagging at the taste.

It wasn't necessarily the healthiest thing for him to do, but, who was gonna stop him?

Matt groaned, holding his arm and falling onto the floor, dry heaving in an attempt to rid his body of the taste of his own blood. Matt sobbed, wiping his eyes and looking at his arm. It had already healed. Of course it had. Matt's body was built to heal almost immediately, and he hated it. He hated how his body was designed to keep him alive for as long as possible. "I never get to have anything I want..." Matt huffed, holding his arm close.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, Tom, Edd, Matthew, and Braxton were enjoying a quiet evening in Tom's apartment, Edd and Braxton playing Chess on the floor, whilst Matthew did paper mazes on the couch, and Tom watched it all from the kitchen, drinking from his flask every now and then.

Tom hummed as his sensitive hearing caught the sound of sobbing, the sobbing of Matt, to be specific. "Hey, Edd?" Tom hummed. "Not now, Tom! I'm about to win..." Edd huffed. "Yeah right. If you win, I'll let you have Mattie for a week." Braxton chuckled. Matthew perked up at that. "But... I don't wanna..." Matthew whimpered. "Aww, come here, ya big baby." Braxton sighed playfully, hugging Matthew close as the Prince sat down.

Tom sighed, walking out of the apartment. "Where is he going?" Braxton asked. "I dunno. Did he say?" Edd asked. "No." Matthew hummed. "Then we won't know until he gets back." Edd replied, shrugging. Matthew smiled, accepting that answer, whining as Braxton stood, announcing that he'd follow Tom. "Can I come?" Matthew asked. "I'd... rather you not, sweetheart." Braxton replied, exiting the apartment, but not before blowing a kiss to Matthew, who smiled and blushed, pretending to catch it before looking to the side.

Braxton smiled fondly, closing the door and looking for Tom, catching up to him easily after he'd found the blue clad Brit. "So, where are we going?" Braxton asked. "I'M going to do a perimeter smell check on Matt." Tom retorted. Braxton nodded. He'd already had the "Tom being a Monster" speech a few days ago. "Why did you follow me?" Tom asked. "Eh, I just needed an excuse to leave. The Chess game was getting boring." Braxton replied nonchalantly.

Tom nodded, thinking before looking to Braxton. "Were you actually gonna let Edd have Matthew as a reward?" Tom asked. "Oh, HELL no! Matthew isn't an object, but, Edd doesn't know how to take care of Matthew like I do. I wouldn't hand Matthew over to anyone for the world!" Braxton huffed.

"I KNEW IT!" Matthew shouted, jumping onto Braxton's back. Braxton and Tom shouted in surprise. "Matthew?! What are you doing here?!" Tom asked. "Defending my honour!" Matthew shouted, pouting. Braxton laughed, pulling Matthew over his shoulder. Matthew yelped, landing in Braxton's arms and making a small sound of fear. "What are you REALLY doing here?" Braxton asked. "I missed you." Matthew huffed. "He was only gone for three minutes." Tom muttered.

"Three too many! I don't wanna lose him!" Matthew whined, caressing Braxton's chin. Tom shook his head, shifting halfway before bounding off. "Well, he's gone." Braxton sighed. "I'm sorry..." Matthew whimpered. "You're fine." Braxton replied. "You're fine."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tom growled as he crawled around, his skin easily blending in with the darkness. "Hmm, nothing smells TOO off." Tom muttered, scenting for Matt's room, which he found almost immediately. Tom snuck past the guards and dogs, using his claws to climb up the walls, growling as he made his way to Matt's room.

"Hey, Matt?" Tom asked, knocking on the window. Matt looked up, eyes narrowing as he realized that he was looking at Tom. Matt opened the window, allowing Tom to crawl in. "What do you want?" Matt asked. "I wanted to check on you." Tom stated. "Why? Judging by your letter, you're having more fun with Matthew than me." Matt huffed. "What? That's not true. Well, okay, maybe a little, but. Y'know." Tom hummed.

Matt sneered, pushing Tom back towards the window. "Hey! Hey! It was a joke!" Tom shouted. "I don't care! If you have the gull to come here, and insult me with how much better you think Matthew is, then DON'T COME HERE AT ALL!" Matt shouted back, whistling and gaining the attention of the guards outside.

Matt threw Tom onto the ground, slamming the window shut. Tom groaned, rubbing his head before looking around, ears dropping as he noticed the multitudes of guards and guard dogs surrounding him. "Oh boy..." Tom whimpered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tom panted as he raced into his apartment, shutting the door and locking it.

The others, who were on the couch, watching the news, looked to Tom, unimpressed. "I'm assuming you saw?" Tom chuckled. "Yeah, as well as everyone else in London." Edd sighed, rolling his eyes. "Are we gonna have to hide, now?" Matthew asked. "No, but Tom is. Don't worry, we'll make sure to get groceries for you, too." Braxton teased. Tom stuck his tongue out, smirking as Braxton did the same.

Matthew looked at the two and whimpered, crossing his arms and sighing, angrily throwing one leg over the other. No one, however, paid attention to Matthew's childish display, so, Matthew stood, leaving and retreating to Matt's apartment, slamming the door and locking it. "What was that all about?" Edd asked. "He's just jealous." Tom and Braxton sighed. "I guess we know who's sleeping on the couch, tonight." Tom joked. "Please, I'm not sleeping on some couch! I'm getting in that bed, even if I have to tease him to do so!" Braxton announced, making his way towards Matt's apartment.

Edd and Tom smirked, both restraining laughs as Matthew opened the door, pulling Braxton in and straight out screaming at him. "Oof, let's hope Braxton makes it out of there, alive." Edd snickered. "Please, he'll be lucky if Matthew lets him sleep tonight." Tom mused.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt sobbed into his pillow as he thought about the various ways that he could have avoided this situation. He could have said no. He could have been a bit more empathetic to others. He could have begged his friends to let him return. But he didn't, and he regretted that greatly.

"It's just... not... fair..." Matt sobbed, gripping his pillow and wailing, gasping as the door opened. "What have we told you about crying, Matthew?" the King whispered, a whip in hand. Matt whimpered, backing away and trying to escape, yelping as he was pulled forward. "It's like you children never learn." the King growled, pulling Matt into the throne room, where butlers and maids were all lined up. "Let me show you all, how you are to treat your PRINCE, when he misbehaves!" the King shouted, whipping Matt.

Matt screamed, trying to move and wailing as his path was blocked. "Please! Just stop!" Matt wailed, screaming once again as he was whipped once more.

This torture continued until Matt lie still on the floor, no longer crying and bleeding profusely, which was a little over an hour. "There. Now, get him cleaned. We're not going to raise a dirty Prince." the King ordered. Matt whimpered as a few maids picked him up, carrying him off. He was sure that Matthew would never have to endure this.

Matthew wouldn't get this kind of treatment.

B  
E  
C  
A  
U  
S  
E

M  
A  
T  
T  
H  
E  
W

W  
A  
S

P  
E  
R  
F  
E  
C  
T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter being so short.


End file.
